cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bokeem Woodbine
Bokeem Woodbine (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Jason's Lyric ''(1994) [Joshua Alexander]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself. *''Panther (1995)'' [Tyrone]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with the police. *''Freeway (1996)'' [Chopper Wood]: Shot to death by gang members in a drive-by shooting, after saying goodbye to Reese Witherspoon. *''The Rock (1996)'' [Gunnery Sergeant Crisp]: Shot in the chest and throat by Ed Harris with a concealed gun, after Bokeem is forced to mutiny against him by Tony Todd. *''Gridlock'd (1997)'' [Mud]: Shot repeatedly in the back (along with a pregnant Lucy Liu) by Tom Towles or Vondie Curtis-Hall. His body is later seen when Tupac Shakur turns him over as Tim Roth looks on (then again as both are preparing drugs). *''Caught Up ''(1998) [Daryl]: Shot to death by Jeffrey Combs. *''Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)'' [Mr. Tarraion]: Face dissolved from being eaten by a swarm of bugs summoned by Andrew Divoff’s powers. He is later brought back to life when Holly Fields tricks Andrew into undoing his death. *''3000 Miles to Graceland (2001)'' [Franklin]: Shot to death by security guards while he and the rest of the gang are making their getaway from the casino robbery; he dies in the helicopter shortly afterwards. *[[Hard Cash (2002)|''Hard Cash '''(Run for the Money) ''(2002)]] [Rock]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by one of Val Kilmer's men in Sara Downing's trailer; his body is shown afterwards when Christian Slater walks in. *Sniper 2 ''(2003)' [Jake Cole]: Fatally shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Béla Jáki; his death is later avenged by Tom Berenger, who then get both him and Tamás Puskás onto a military rescue helicopter. Bokeem slowly dies on the copter after talking to Berenger. *''The Last Sentinel'' (2007) [Anchilles]: Shot to death as Bokeem and Don "The Dragon" Wilson were attempting to hold off the Drone reinforcements. It was also revealed that he was a Drone. *''The Fifth Commandment'' (2008) [Miles Templeton]: Shot in the knees, and neck slit with a fan by Roger Yuan as Rick Yune watches on helplessly. *''Three Bullets ''(short, 2009) [Bo]: Shot to death along with Ron Yuan by Michael Jai White after Michael discovers that they have Jerry Ying in their trunk. *''Caught on Tape'' (2010) [Tyrone]: Shot to death by Erik Palladino as he prepares to shoot Sticky Fingaz. *''Devil (2010)'' [Ben Larson/Guard]: Neck snapped 180 degrees by Jenny O'Hara; his death occurs during a power outage and his body is seen once the lights come back on. *''Total Recall (2012)'' [Harry]: Shot in the head by Colin Farrell as Bokeem tries to goad Colin into shooting Jessica Biel. (See also Roy Brocksmith in the 1990 original.) *''Riddick (2013)'' [Moss]: Stabbed through the chest by an alien creature (who then pulls him up onto the roof). *''Jarhead 2: Field of Fire (2014)'' [Corporal Danny Kettner]: Shot down along with Ronny Jhutti in the insurgent fortress, knowing he couldn't escape with the other surviving Marines. *''The Night Crew (2015)'' [Crenshaw]: Shot in the head by enemy cartel killers while attempting to making an escape with Luke Goss and Luciana Faulhaber in a stolen van as Luciana screams on in terror. *''Overlord (2018)'' [Rensin]: Shot repeatedly by an SS hit squad as Jovan Adepo looks on helplessly due to being restrained by Wyatt Russell (so Jovan won't give away their position). *''In the Shadow of the Moon'' (2019) [Maddox]: Shot in the head by Cleopatra Coleman as Boyd Holbrook looks on in shock. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: The List (1995)'' [Sammom Roque]: Beaten to death (offscreen) by J.T. Walsh in the prison showers. *''Blade: The Series: Sacrifice (2006)'' [Steppin' Razor]: Staked through the back by Richard Roundtree as Woodbine is attacking Richard's son (Sticky Fingaz). *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Flipped (2007)'' [Gordon "G-Man" Thomas]: Murdered by an unseen attacker while in prison. It is implied that he was killed by Sticky Fingaz. *''Flesh Wounds'' (2011 TV movie) [Jackie]: Although not killed on screen, he is shot (off-camera) by the predator. There is only a shot of his blood spraying onto a nearby tree. Gallery bokeemwoodbine-gridlockd.jpg|Bokeem Woodbine in Gridlock'd bokeemwoodbine-riddick1.jpg|Bokeem Woodbine in Riddick bokeemwoodbine-riddick2.jpg|Bokeem Woodbine's death in Riddick dy-Wishmaster-2-Bokeem-Woodbine-790x420.jpg|Bokeen Woodbine in'' Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies'' Woodbine, Bokeem Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1973 Births Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Cloverfield Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Mario Van Peebles Movies Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jim Mickle Movies